


[鸣佐]結婚おめでとう-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 6





	[鸣佐]結婚おめでとう-白茶狗凍

[鸣佐]結婚おめでとう-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [[鸣佐]結婚おめでとう](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c93a33d7)

又被pb了，让我看看这次能活多久

  


  


时间线是博人传佐良娜篇之后

  


  


鹿丸正因上忍中期考核的事情忙得不可开交，这时鸣人走进了档案室，手中拿着一份卷宗。

“鹿丸，我看了一下，这份档案好像出错了。”

“嗯，怎么会？”

这是小樱的档案，鸣人的手指戳在婚姻状况一栏。

“你看啊，这里写的是未婚。”

鹿丸接过档案，确实不是鸣人看走了眼。

“姓名，春野樱，女，婚姻状况……嗯，确实有些奇怪。”

鸣人抱怨道：“什么叫有些奇怪，明明就是弄错了吧。小樱和佐助结婚的时候，不也是你负责文书工作吗，虽然知道你很厉害，但是偶尔出错也很正常啊，别不好意思嘛。”

“我可没有不好意思。不过，还在先代手下工作的时候，似乎确实没有收到那两人的结婚申请啊？”

“怎么可能！鹿丸，这种事情你可不要随便开玩笑。”

鹿丸忍不住咋舌：“啧，真麻烦啊，我的记忆确实如此，如果你还有疑问，不如去问问先代怎么样。或许他出于某种考量，修改了信息也说不定。你想想，十几年前，佐助在村里可还不怎么受欢迎啊。”

“但是，为什么卡卡西老师没有跟我提起过这件事呢？”

  


  


  


鸣人来到距离木叶村不远的温泉旅馆，卡卡西见到他，拉着他一起泡温泉，说即使是影分身也能消除一些疲劳。拖拖拉拉了许久，鸣人才开始谈起小樱档案的事情。

“嗯？”卡卡西瞪大眼睛，“鸣人，你难道不知道吗？”

“不，不知道什么……”

“小樱和佐助没有结婚哦。”

“什，什么啊，卡卡西老师，你可不要开这种玩笑……”

卡卡西叹了口气：“我以为你知道呢。我在任的时候，可一次都没收到过那两个人的结婚申请啊。”

鸣人半天没有说话。

“鸣人，表情别那么恐怖。结婚不结婚，也不是很重要吧，他们一家现在不是很幸福吗。”

“卡卡西老师，我先走了。”

“等等。”卡卡西拉住他，“鸣人，我知道你在想什么，应该不需要我提醒你吧。你们已经不再是原来的三人小组了，你作为友人，可没有什么立场介入他们的家庭生活。”

“我知道啦，卡卡西老师，我已经不是小孩子了。”鸣人眯着眼睛露出假笑，随后影分身便消失了。

  


  


  


佐助正在回木叶的途中，突然感到熟悉的查克拉正在接近，于是停下了脚步。

“怎么了？马上就要到村子了，出了什么事吗。”

“佐助，我有事情要问你。”

佐助皱了皱眉。

“马上不就回去了吗，有想问的事也不必特意派来影分身吧，还嫌负担不够重吗。”

“是很重要的事！”鸣人焦躁地说道，“我问你，你和小樱，难道没有结婚吗？”

佐助有些惊讶，他沉默了片刻：“这和你没有关系。”

“什么叫和我没有关系！你……这么说，真的是这样了。”

佐助没有回答他，他绕开了鸣人，向前走去。

“你就是为了这种无聊的事情来的吗，我要回去了。”

“无聊的事情？佐助，你怎么回事！”

鸣人火冒三丈，立刻冲上前去，一把揪住佐助的衣领。

“之前佐良娜的事情，你还没有长记性吗？就是因为你这种态度，佐良娜才会不安，既然为人父母就不要让孩子担心！更何况，小樱……不说她等了你那么多年，她甚至都为你生了孩子，你这样做，对得起她吗！”

“鸣人，我已经说过了，这件事与你无关，我们已经不是……”

“已经不是三人小组了，对吗，卡卡西老师这样说。但是，你和小樱都是我的家人啊，这件事我不能不管。”

“鸣人。”佐助捏住鸣人的手腕，“别再说这种冠冕堂皇的话了……放开我。”

“我不，什么叫冠冕堂皇，你难道一直都是这样想的吗？”

“放开我，别让我再说第二次。”

鸣人没有动作，两人僵持了一会儿，佐助突然说道。

“鸣人，你这么关心这件事，难道因为对小樱还有留恋吗？”

回过神来时，鸣人发现的拳头已经飞了出去，正击中佐助的面颊。佐助往后倒退了几步。

“想打架的话，就别派影分身来。”佐助擦了擦脸颊。

“好啊，你给我等着，现在立刻就过来。”

影分身术解开之前，鸣人已经被放倒了，佐助的右眼转为血色，鸣人躺在地上动弹不得。

大意了。

佐助走到他身边，蹲下来看着他，月亮隐隐照亮他的表情，鸣人突然感到一阵异常的恐惧。

  


  


  


已经是晚上十点钟了，小樱却还在医院加班，鸣人在休息室见到了她。

“鸣人？真稀奇，来医院有什么事情吗？”

看到小樱疲惫的表情，鸣人有些犹豫。

“没、没什么事，就是来看看你。”

“怎么吞吞吐吐的，真不像你啊。可别想骗我，你来找我，一定有什么事情吧。”

鸣人半天没有说话，小樱突然面露不安：“难道，佐助君出了什么事吗。”

鸣人连连摇头“没有没有没有，那家伙活蹦乱跳呢，应该今晚就能回村子里了吧。”

“那你别一副要死的表情啊，吓死我了！”

“那你来找我，究竟是什么事呢。”

鸣人心虚地抬眼望着她，“小樱，你不要觉得我多管闲事哦，今天，我和鹿丸在做上忍中期评定的工作，然后呢，那个……”

“有话快说啦！真是的，我还要早点回家迎接佐助呢。”

“嗯，就是，那个，我啊，一不小心看到了你的档案，不对，也不是不小心，就是，唔，今天才注意到，你和佐助，那个，没有结婚吗？”

小樱愣了一下。

“嗯……是这样，我还以为你早知道呢。”

“怎么会，我要是早知道这件事，早把佐助打趴下了，那个混账家伙！”

“没这么夸张啦，”小樱摆摆手，“当时是有各种各样的情况，后来，嗯，佐助一直都在村子外面，一直找不到机会。”

“小樱，你还……至少也抱怨那家伙几句吧！这么重要的事情，怎么会找不到机会呢……”

“其实结婚不结婚，都只是形式嘛。之前，你也不也是这样对佐良娜说的吗？只要我们的心连在一起，那就足够了。”

“但是！”看到小樱的表情，鸣人突然说不出话来了。

“......小樱，你真的觉得这样就好吗。”

“嗯。”小樱沉默了一会儿。

“其实……”

话音未落，坐在她对面的鸣人突然消失了。

  


  


  


鹿丸在档案室审核上忍的材料，正因为一些莫名其妙的数据焦头烂额，就在这时，负责警备的下属突然冲了进来，说七代目的影分身突然全部消失了。

鹿丸慌慌张张地感到火影室，鸣人不在座位上，盥洗室的门关着，里面亮着灯。

“鸣人，没事吧？”

鸣人的声音听起来很虚弱。

“嗯，鹿丸，我没事，有些累了而已。别担心，让我一个人待一会儿吧。”

“不要太勉强，等下就回家休息吧。”

“嗯，抱歉。”

  


  


  


鸣人坐在火影室里，突然被一种不祥的预感击中，他感到某一个影分身解开了术，下一刻，来自影分身的经验像冰锥一般扎进鸣人的大脑中，他的下体立刻膨胀起来。

他踉踉跄跄地冲向盥洗室，刚刚踏进门内，yj就开始不受控制地sj，激烈的快感令他摔倒在地上。

他倒在地上动弹不得，冰凉的地砖贴在脸颊上，令他清晰地感到下体的灼热。他连一根手指都抬不起来，没有碰触下体，但精*却源源不断地喷射而出，使他的身体剧烈地痉挛起来。

鸣人不知道不间断的射*持续了多久，等待他逐渐能控制身体时，仍感觉有液体从阴*中流淌出来，不知道是尿液还是*水。

听到脚步声，鸣人勉强支起身体，将盥洗室的门锁上。鹿丸离开后，他靠在门背后发愣，粘稠的液体闷在裤子里，已经渐渐冷却了，冰凉凉地令人恶心。

怎么回事呢？鸣人垂着头木然地想。那是佐助的幻术吗，给我看那样的幻术，究竟是什么意思……还是说，都是真的呢？可恶，搞不懂啊。话说回来，我算是被佐助强*了吗，虽然是他被我......可恶，好恶心，什么意思啊……可恶……

  


鸣人睁开眼睛时看到的是自家的天花板，雏田正好推门进来。

“啊，老公，你醒啦。”

“我怎么会在家里？”

“是佐助君送你回来的哦，他说你在火影室晕倒了，我好担心啊。”

“佐助……”

“嗯，佐助君还说，今天有重要的事情找你，让你在火影室等他哦。”

  


鸣人慌慌张张地感到火影室，一直等到下午，佐助才不紧不慢地走了进来，小樱也跟在他的身后。小樱眉开眼笑地将手中的材料递给他。

“这是……结婚申请？”

“诶？你们俩真的没有结婚啊？”鹿丸问道。

“一直找不到机会。”佐助答道。

“哈哈，真有你俩的风格。既然如此，不如一鼓作气，婚礼也补办一个吧。正好也给鸣人找点休假的理由啊。”

“对哦，老公你怎么想？”

“我没有意见。”

“喂，七代目，发什么呆啊？果然还没恢复吗？”

“抱歉抱歉。”鸣人回过神来，接过鹿丸手中的印章，在结婚申请表上敲下红印。

“恭喜你们，小樱……佐助。”

“鸣人，谢谢你，要来当伴郎哦！”小樱笑着说道。

佐助望着他，鸣人感到背后冒出一层细密的冷汗。

  


  


完

  
2020/05/09  


  
热度 28  
评论 3

[鸣佐](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%B8%A3%E4%BD%90)

  


  


评论(3)

热度(28)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/) [猴子望天](https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://nuonuo74392.lofter.com/) [诺诺](https://nuonuo74392.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) [PennyroyalTea雯雯雯](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://liviaowl.lofter.com/) [老糕儿](https://liviaowl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bingshu430.lofter.com/) [冰书](https://bingshu430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://nasa1314.lofter.com/) [月半](https://nasa1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://helloluzhuocheng.lofter.com/) [陈友友](https://helloluzhuocheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://herearenone.lofter.com/) [久远寺和哀](https://herearenone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://imroue94.lofter.com/) [kteaccc](https://imroue94.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://samantha-j.lofter.com/) [Samantha](https://samantha-j.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://crystalqianqian.lofter.com/) [Crystal_阡阡](https://crystalqianqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://woerqin.lofter.com/) [electronic ray](https://woerqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://maskh.lofter.com/) [Maskh](https://maskh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://maskh.lofter.com/) [Maskh](https://maskh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://douglasadams.lofter.com/) [电眼小雀](https://douglasadams.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://skyerlia.lofter.com/) [Skyerlia](https://skyerlia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://heroisms.lofter.com/) [白双羽](https://heroisms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://syouuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) [期待落空小狗](https://syouuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://syouuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) [期待落空小狗](https://syouuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) [林晚亭](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://62932227.lofter.com/) [尧.](https://62932227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) [灼热畸体](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) [灼热畸体](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ctait705.lofter.com/) [C’était](https://ctait705.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) [手電筒電不滿](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) [手電筒電不滿](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://nong0468.lofter.com/) [怼怼人生](https://nong0468.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 







© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
